


Kisses & All

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [53]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He exploded with delight, delivering kisses & all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses & All

After pacing for a bit, Ed took a seat on the couch, trying to ease the growing disquietude at the pit of his stomach. Winry had been feeling sick for a few days and he couldn't help but feel worried. She'd told him that she was fine, that she was practically a doctor and knew it was just a little stress and overwork, but he refused to take any chances. He was reminded of the time before his mom died, how she had also said she would be fine… But the fear of losing Winry… it was almost too much to bear. Finally, against all of her protests, he'd asked another doctor to come and give her check up. Meanwhile, he waited in the living room as patiently as he could for news about his wife's health.

He heard the door to their room creak open down the hall and got to his feet in an instant. The older woman with glasses greeted him first as she made her way out. "Edward, you don't need to worry," said Dr. Luke, fixing her glasses. "Your wife is in excellent condition."

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear, but then, why was she sick? Did she catch a bug or something?"

"Winry said _she_ would explain that to you." The brunnette smiled and patted his shoulder before leaving him to wonder what she meant.

The golden haired man walked towards their bedroom only to find dazed blue eyes staring out the window. "Hey," he said as he walked up beside her. "The doc said you were doing well," he tried again, but still receiving no response.

She glanced up at him instead, her eyes showing uneasiness and hesitation.

He took a hold of her hands before speaking. "Winry, what's wrong? Tell me," he pleaded, the concerned tone evident in his voice.

"Edward," she began. "I…" She looked up at him again and let out a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stand still as those two words sunk into his thick skull.

For a second, he thought his eyebrows had receded all the way up to his hairline in surprise. "Pre…pre-pre…preg- _nant?_ " He gulped, trying to continue while her confounded eyes lingered on him. "You mean…you-you're… _we_ …we're having a bay…a bay…" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We're having a  _baby?_ "

She seemed timid under his dumbfounded golden gaze until Edward pulled her into his arms and swung her around in excitement. He heard her laughter mix with his own as he repeated the news over and over before setting her down.

"Wait, so you're not angry?" she asked, her tone a bit anxious.

He gleamed with a smile as he lifted her chin. "Why would I be angry?"

"I dunno, I just wasn't sure how you'd take since we didn't plan for this to happen," she explained.

"Winry, this is amazing! And although I'm a bit scared of what's coming next," he admitted freely, "I'm a million times more happy and excited." He looked down at her belly, caressing it. "I can't wait to meet the little person living inside you."

"Our son or daughter," she said brightly. And as the words left her lips, her smile was priceless, so soft and sweet. "Someone we made with our love."

"Exactly," he jibed before a thought hit him. "Wait, we've gotta tell Al! He has to know he's gonna be an uncle!" He grinned madly at the idea of his brother taking the news, and began to pull her away, but not before she stopped him _._

She reached up, snaking her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "Thanks, Ed," she said, resting her forehead against his.

"I promised to always take care of you, didn't I?" he breathed out slowly, holding her closer to him.

Her beautiful smile was all the answer he needed, along with another long kiss, more passionate than the first. Her hands and lips had always had a certain power over him, making him forget about everything else except him and her, both relishing in each other's taste.

Then she whispered a question against his lips, reminding him of what he had so quickly forgotten. "Can we call Al, later?"

He let out a muffled "mmhm" as he reclaimed her lips in his, focusing solely on her. There were other things he'd rather be doing at the moment than call his brother anyway, and all of them involved a certain woman that kept tempting him with her simple touch.

He heard a small giggle escape her in response and he smiled as he delivered kisses and all.


End file.
